The Garden
by Rc
Summary: Bit finds a old garden behind the base. it was Leena's when she was little. But Bit wants to turn it in a drug garden! whoa! read to find out what happens!


A little girl threw down her shovel. "Not fair! No matter how hard I try I can't grow anything!" Little Leena Toros had begun a garden a few months back, everything she planted refused to grow. Desert weeded had taken over the small patch of land. She growled in anger but sniffed in sadness. She had really wanted the roses to grow.  
  
  
  
~~~ Few (actually lots of years) years later. Bit Cloud has joined the blitz team. And the royal cup has passed. (Cause I don't darn bout' the Royal cup.) ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit sighed. He needed to get away. Jamie was tweaking out about an up coming battle. Brad was well.Boring and Leena was a spoiled bitch again. He walked around the base. As he passed the back of the base he saw a patch of grass, that looked to be a failed garden. It was over grown with the common desert weeds. He bent down. "An old garden aye?" he thought out loud. "This would be a great placed to grow herbs.(you know! The herbs that it taken you get as high as the clouds. Hexing herbs and such.)" Bit grinned wickedly. "Pot sounds good." Bit stood and headed back to the hanger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Doc what's with the garden out back?" Bit questioned sitting on the far end of the couch. Doc looked up from his current game of chess with Jamie. "I don't know." Doc shrugged.  
  
"Doc you think it would be ok for me to use it?"  
  
"Why?" Doc questioned looking up once again.  
  
"Well I thought about turning into a herb garden." Bit explained. Jamie looked up questioning at Bit. "What kind of herbs?"  
  
"You know healing herbs." Bit lied.  
  
  
  
"Oh Ok. Doc your turn."  
  
"Checkmate Jamie. Sure Bit use it."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" Jamie cried. He quickly checked over the board. (The game has nothing to do with the story! ^-^ I just like the game!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit struggled to carry the herbs and tools he brought to start his drug garden. Most of the herbs were the HIGH kind like.(Ack.never mind.I lost my list.oh well.). Leena curiously jumped down from her Zoid. "Hey Bit whatcha got there?" She asked peering over his shoulder. Bit turned and smiled. "I'm gonna grow a garden!" He said very proud of his choice. Leena blinked. "A garden? Where?" She asked again. Bit shifted his weight. "Out back I saw it yesterday." He explained. Leena growled. "What? THAT'S MY GARDEN!"  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm taking." Bit said and turned to walk away.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"Doc said I could."  
  
Leena was mad and fuming. Well pissed would be a politically correct. "DON'T TOUCH MY GARDEN!"  
  
"TOO BAD!" Bit yelled and walked away. Leena stomped away to kill her father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit walked out of the shower room. Clean and dressed. Doc and Jamie were at chess again. "Doc why didn't you tell me that garden was Leena's?" Bit asked.  
  
Doc shrugged. "I forgot to tell you."  
  
Bit felt sorta bad for taking over HER garden. "What did she TRY to grow?"  
  
Doc put on a thinking face. "Roses uh.white roses."  
  
Bit smiled. "I'll be back in a while." Bit told the two as he ran off to he's truck.  
  
Leena sniffed as she sat on her bed. "It's been three weeks since he started that damn garden and it's doing great. I WORK ON MINE FOR 4 MOUTHS AND NOTHING HAPPEN! NOT FAIR! DAMNIT!" She yelled.  
  
Bit puled into the hanger. He looked around. Good everyone's asleep. He jumped out of his truck. He grabbed his tools and set to work.  
  
Leena still fumed about the garden. 3 mouths had passed. She had also ignored Bit completely. Bit had been scarce as well so it wasn't hard to ignore him. But she wasn't purposely meaning to ignore him. He was so wrapped up in the damn garden. She had only seen him at the Zoid battles and sometimes at dinner. He hadn't spoken to her either. Until.  
  
"Leena.Leena get up." Bit whispered shaking her slightly. Leena's eye's fluttered open. "Bit.WHAT ARE YO---" Leena found a hand over her mouth. "Leena shh please. Come with me." Bit pleaded. Leena nodded. Bit removed his hand.  
  
Bit stopped Leena in the hanger. "Ok give me your hand and close your eyes." Bit instructed. The moons of Zi were at their fullest. The night was cold for being in the desert. Leena reached out her shaking hand. "Cold?" Bit asked smiling. Before she could answer Bit had already unzipped his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Ok come on." Bit took her hand and headed to the garden. "Bit can I open my eyes?" Leena begged. The fact of her being pulled and dragged around was angering her. "Ok open." Leena slowly opened her eyes. She gasped. Roses. White ones!  
  
"Bit.I don't.I mean thank you." She turned and looked at him. He smiled. "I thought you'd like it." He bent down and pulled off the most bloomed rose. Bit handed her the beautiful flower. "Why?" Leena needed to know. Bit suddenly pulled Leena into an embrace. "To make you happy." Bit whispered. Leena wrapped her arms around he's waist. The moonlight shined on the garden making every petal of the flowers glow. Except one plant didn't glow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I do own the plot! (If you don't get it. The plant that didn't glow was pot.) 


End file.
